The New Bella rewritten
by x0xTarax0x
Summary: Bella's parents die, and she moves to Forks to live with her moms old best friend from highschool. What will happen when she meets Emse's children. Alic and Edward will hav very diffrent affects on her. R&R! Rewritten!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! Finally, this has been a long process with this story, I know and of that I am very sorry! Trust me I did not plan for it to take this long, but I hope you guys think that its worth the wait and that you guys like it!**

I stared out the window as the trees blurred past me. My eyes were filled with tears and I didn't notice anything unusual about the small town of Forks I was now entering. I guess this was my home now, as I was being sent to live with someone I didn't know.

It was almost 2 weeks ago my mother, Rene and father, Charlie, died in a car accident in our old home in Phoenix, Arizona. They was driving into the parking lot of school to pick me up and we don't know how, but Jenny, who just happens to hate me, ran right into the car. So now here I was being moved to a whole new town where I don't know anyone even the people who I was suppose to live with, my parents lawyer only told me that there names were Emse and Carslie Cullen and they had a daughter and a son. Their daughters name was Alice and their sons name was Edward. My mom had apparently been best friends with Emse back when they went to high school.

"Bella," My parent's lawyer, Rebecca, had come with me to Forks to make sure I got here safely, and everything went over well with the Cullen's.

"Yeah?" I asked her trying to hide the hurt and sadness that filled my body.

"Try to be happy here, Bella, I know how everything you went through hurt you, but be strong, they would want you to be happy." She told me as she pulled up in front of a house that was probably about 2 times the size of my old house in Phoenix. It was painted a white color but the shutters and front door were red to give it some color.

"I'll try, Becca, I'll try," I mumbled as we both got out of the car and made our way up the path to the nice red front door to the house. I had reminded myself to wipe my face of the tears before I meet the family I would soon live with. Becca hit the doorbell and I couldn't help but be nervous. What if they never wanted me to come here or if they didn't like me? I gulped as the door opened a little bite and behind it I saw a nice woman who had to be Emse.

"Ah, you are most definitely, Bella, you look exactly like your mom." She told me as she stepped out of the house and onto the path and gave me a hug. It wasn't the kind of hug that was filled with pity like the one's I had been getting from almost everyone now; it was a hug that welcomed me.

"Yea and you must be Emse," I told her as I pulled away from her hug.

"Come in, come in." She called as we made our way into her house. We followed her into the next room, but we were only a few steps into the room. In the room there was a guy who I was guessing was her husband, Carslie and a girl about my age who I was pretty sure was Alice, then lastly was the guy who had the most beautiful eyes who was Edward.

"Hey!" Alice called as soon as I entered the room. "I'm Alice! You're in my grade, right?"

"Alice, I think, you might want her to actually enter the room fully before you bombard her with questions." Edward said as he chuckled. Then I looked at him and saw how amazing his eyes really were and how I was so off when I said beautiful they were so much more. He was so cute, and it wasn't just the eyes even though that was a big part but he had the perfect body. He looked at me as my eyes were still locked on him and gave me a smile as if he knew I was checking him out but, I quickly looked away.

"Oh, shut up, Edward!" Alice said before she turned back to me with the excited look back on her face, "We need to go shopping! It will be so much fun! We can get you a whole new-"

"Alice, calm down, let Bella get settled before you actually do anything that requires leaving the house." Emse told Alice and when I looked at her you could see how sad she was that we couldn't go out shopping. I could hear Edward chuckling from behind me.

"Fine, I guess I'll show you to your room, Bella." She said as she pulled herself off the couch and headed out the door on the other side of the room; I quickly followed her trying not letting myself even sneak so much as a glance at Edward even thought I wanted to so much.

Alice gave me a whole tour of the house starting with the first floor then to the second which was were Emse and Carlisle's room and also hers. Then she brought me to the third floor which had two doors right next to each other but, which one was mine?

"The one to the right." She told me with a wink as if she knew what I was thinking, I guess she might of I guess it was a question anyone would ask themselves.

We walked into the room and it was so much bigger than my room in Phoenix. My bed was right next to the door that as Alice had told me lead to the bathroom. She helped me get my clothes out of my suitcases and into the closet and dresser. She was giving me this whole speech about how we had to get me a new wardrobe before I finally told her I didn't have anything else for her to do. Then I unpacked my toiletries and put them all in the bathroom that was all mine. I never had my own bathroom before.

Once I finished I realized how tired I was, so I decided to have a little nap.

"Alice!" I called as I quickly opened my door a little knowing she would be able to hear me. I guess she wasn't the only one to hear me because Edward's bedroom door flung and he stood there giving me a questioning look.

"Did you need something, Bella?" He asked as he stepped out into the hallway right in front of his door.

"I just wanted to let Alice know I was going to take a nap."

"Oh, I'll make sure she knows," He told me as he went for the stairs.

"Thanks!" I yelled at him and I was pretty sure I heard him yell "No problem" but I was already shutting my bedroom door.

I quickly changed out of my crappy clothes that were all I owned and slipped into a t-shirt and basketball shorts and climbed into the bed and quickly fell right asleep.

"_Bye Bella" My parents were saying to me as they walked out of the school parking lot. They couldn't leave I just started talking to them for the first time in 2 weeks or so._

"_No don't go!" I croaked out at them unable to know if they could even understand me._

"_We love you," My mom said at the same time my dad said, "We want you to be happy."_

_Before I knew it I was all alone standing there in the parking lot. My phone life had just fallen out of my grasp. Then the tears streamed down me checks as I stood there in the parking lot with my best friend, Rachel. She wasn't here before how could she just appear here now?_

I quickly jolted right up straight as I felt someone shaking me. I looked up and all I saw was a pair of eyes staring at me. Then I screamed.

"Bella, its okay, its only Edward," He said as he left the side of my bed and turned on the light.

I knew that I should answer him but I couldn't find the words and before I knew it the tears fell down my face and I was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh, crap," I heard Edward mutter and I saw him standing next to my bed and I could tell he wasn't sure what to do. He just stood there for a minute finally realizing I wasn't going to be stopping any time soon. "Be right back," He muttered as he left the room leaving me all alone.

"Oh, Bella!" Alice screamed as she ran over my bed, a few minutes later, pulling me into her arms. "Shh, it's okay," She whispered every now and then as she hugged me, and I didn't mind the fact that she was seeing me like this even though I guess I really didn't have a choice.

A little while later Edward came back with a glass of water and I removed myself from Alice's arms.

"Here, drink this," He told me before he left the room. I did what I was told and then looked at Alice who was still sitting on my bed.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" She asked as she looked at me with real concern.

"I had a dream, about..." I paused unsure if I could trust myself to talk about this. "My parents. We were in the school parking lot and they were standing there leaving and I they said they bye and I told them not to go but all they said was that they loved me and wanted me to be happy." I told her surprised the tears didn't fall once again.

"They did love you, Bella, never forget that." Alice told me as she picked herself off my bed. "I'll be right back." She said as she left the room.

Alice returned a few minutes later with a sleeping bag, a bottle of water, and of course a pillow. She laid the sleeping bag on the ground.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sleeping in here tonight, I don't want anything to happen to my new best friend," She told me with a smile.

"You don't have to Alice," I told her even though I was really comforted by the idea of her being in my room with me.

"But, I want to," She told me as she got up and turned off the light and she must have been in her sleeping bag by the time she said, "Good night, Bella."

I fell asleep quickly because I felt I had nothing to be afraid of with her here. I felt like I was home in my own bed with my mom and dad asleep in the next room over. The bad dreams didn't come for the first time in 2 weeks.

I groaned as I moved around in my bed and looked to my right to figure out what time it was, but there was no alarm clock and I realized that I wasn't home anymore.

I pulled the blankets off me not paying attention and almost stepped on Alice who was laughing hysterically right next to my bed.

"What's so funny?"

"You. Sleep. Talk." Were the only words she could apparently get out of her mouth because she was laughing too hard?

"Ah, what did I say Alice?" I asked hopping that last night I said nothing to embarrassing. Alice finally got herself under control and looked up at me.

"You were saying 'no don't let the pancakes eat me'," she said before she started laughing all over again. I started laughing with he and we couldn't stop. We heard a knock on my bedroom door, and calmed down a little bit.

"Come in," I said trying not to laugh anymore. The door opened and Edward entered the room.

"We're having pancakes for breakfast," Right as Edward said that me and Alice started laughing all over again. "What's so funny?" He asked glancing at us skeptically.

"Nothing for you to know, Edward," She told him.

"What is it a secret?"

"Yes, it is." Alice said with a proud smile on her face. Alice looked at me and said, "Come on Bella, we need to pick out your outfit." Alice told me before she made her way out the bedroom door.

I groaned and looked up at Edward with a smile on his face.

"You think this is funny?" I asked him.

"Very, much so."

"Ugh, you're so lucky you're not a girl." I told him as I followed Alice out my bedroom door and down to her room.

Alice made me try on like 20 outfits before she finally approved, so now I was sitting here in her Abercrombie shorts and Hollister tank top. We were so lucky that we pulled into the parking lot without being late because of Alice's love to drive way over the speed limit.

"Okay, Follow me to the front office," She told me as soon as we entered the small building that was Forks High.

"This is your high school?" I asked surprised by how small it was.

"Yea," She said with a laugh.

"Okay, so here is the front office." She told me as we stopped in front of a small room with glass walls. At least I won't get lost here, I thought as I entered the office and saw a lady sitting at a desk with a name tag that read, Mrs. Cope.

"Hi Mrs. Cope, this is a new student." Alice told her.

"What's your name, dear?" The lady who looked to be in her forties, behind the desk said.

"Bella Swan." I told her as she looked over and over her list.

"There's no Bella Swan on here." Crap, I forgot to say Isabella. Wait how did all the Cullen's know to call me Bella? I had to remember to ask Alice later.

"Oh, sorry my first names Isabella, but everyone called me Bella."

Mrs. Cope handed me my schedule and I looked down at it and it read.

_First period: Honors Biology _

_Second period: Geometry 1A_

_Third period: Musical Education_

_Fourth period: Lunch_

_Fifth period: World History _

_Sixth period: French 2A_

_Seventh period: Free Period_

I ended up being in Alice's World History class and in none of Edwards as Alice told me. Alice walked me to my next class.

"Oh, there's a new little freak in the school, I guess we were overdue for one." The girl who the teacher had called Lauren said.

"Apparently," The girl nest to her, Jessica, agreed.

"Oh, guys shut up," The boy sitting at the next lab table said. Then he smiled at me and gave me a warms smile.

"I'm guessing your Bella."

"Ah, yeah?" I said even though it came out more as a question.

"You're Bella?" Lauren asked as she gave me a disgusted look when I smiled. "You're the one who is living with my, boy friend, Edward?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry is that a problem?" I shot back at her.

"Maybe it is, Bitch!" She screamed at me causing the teacher to look over at us.

"You two, Stay after class." He yelled at us causing me to blush.

"Awwww look, she is embarrassed." Jessica said.

"Maybe she'll get so embarrassed she'll run away back to the shitty town she came from."

"Okay first of all, I came from a huge city not the slums. Second of all maybe you should look at your life before you judge others."

"Ha-ha, like anybody's like could be better than mine, honey. I am rich; I am going out with the hottest guy in school who is also the captain of the football team. You can't get any better than that." She told me as she gives me the "take that bitch smile".

"You may be right your life can't get any better but it certainly can get worse."

"Yeah, how is that?" She asked with a totally confused look.

"You have a zit the size of a pea on your forehead." As soon as I told her that she turned around and pulled out a mirror and screamed.

"Nice one," The guy told me. "Want to seat next to me, Bella?"

"Sure, but you didn't tell me your name yet." I informed him as I sat down next to him.

"Emmet Hale, your living with my girls' friends' brothers, girl friend."

I was just about to say 'huh' but then the teacher told us all to be quite and he got on with his lesson.

As the class was over Emmet walked with me to my next class explaining to me how his girl friend, Rose's brother, Jasper was Alice's boyfriend.

I walked into my next class and saw Jessica and Lauren sitting right in the middle of the room. Oh this class was going to me great.

"Oh look, it's the charity case." They both snicker in front of me.

"Yea, how sad is it that her parents send her away because they don't want her anymore." I knew it was Lauren that said that.

"Who told you that?!" I demanded.

"It's all over school, who doesn't know!" Jessica said.

"First of all my parents didn't send me away, they died in a car accident. Second mind your own business." That was it I couldn't take this so, I ran out of the class to the nearest bathroom and let the tears fall down my cheeks, not even bothering to stop them.

**Yay! Okay guys, you really need to review, because of right now I am still not sure if I will continue rewriting this…**

**This is all up to you guys, I hope to get at least 25 reviews, is that a lot to ask?**

**I just want to know what you guys think! **

**So remember to reviewww!**

**Oh! I almost forgot! aarox, is starting a new twilight story, Check it out, it will mean a lot to her trust me!**

**Thanks lotss, **

**Taraa!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrightttt, the rewrite only got 5 reviews, so i dont know if im going to continue this, but i had already written it so im just going to post it anyways.**

**That dosnt mean i dont want to know what you guys think, because i totally do.**

_Alice's point of view_

"_Yea, did you hear what happened in honors biology and geometry?" Lauren asked Kelly._

"_No what happened?"_

"_Well that new girl, Bella, she was such an ass I she was being mean to me and Emmett stuck up for her instead of me!" Lauren yelled._

_I have to find Emmett, I thought just as he appeared at the entrance to the cafeteria with Rose by his side._

"_Emmett!" I yelled as soon as he saw me I ran to him. "What happened in biology and geometry with Bella and the plastics," I said as I looked over to where Lauren and Jessica were sitting._

"_Oh, that girl is amazing! They were teasing her and stuff then she totally gave them what they deserved, oh crap, she was suppose to stay after to see the teacher but I walked her to her next class. Crap."_

"_That was it?" I asked, there was no way that was it._

"_Yeah, I haven't seen her since." This was not good; he was in all her class other than second period._

"_Are you sure?" I asked him. When he nodded I ran in the other direction looking for him and I found him making out with Lauren behind the picnic tables outside near the parking lot._

"_Edward!" I yelled as I ran up to him. He insanity removed Lauren's mouth from his to answer me. "Have you seen Bella?" I asked and as soon as I asked him Lauren started laughing. "What is your problem?" I asked her giving her a "don't go there look". Obviously she didn't understand what I was saying to her._

"_That girl was a bitch to me Edward," She said completely changing her reaction just to soften him up. She batted her eye glasses to him as she continued. "She made fun of me all first period." Edward ignored her and looked at me to answer my question._

"_No, I haven't seen her since breakfast this morning, why?"_

"_Can I talk to you in private?" I spit the words out of my mouth at him. He told Lauren that he would be right back and he followed me to a spot far enough away for her to not hear us._

"_You better tell your little girlfriends over there to lay off my best friend."_

"_What are you talking about, Ali?"_

"_Lauren started all this stuff with Bella first period and apparently something second but I don't know what happened yet because Bella is no were to be found! Emmett hasn't seen her and he has the class after second period with her. I'm surprised your little girlfriend didn't brag to you about since she is obviously jealous about something."_

"_Wait, Lauren did something to Bella?" He asked when he looked like he was about to go kill someone. Since when does he care about anyone but himself?_

"_What Edward you actually care?" I yelled at him._

"_Alice you didn't hear her last night, she kept screaming 'no don't leave me', 'I need you', and how could you do this to me." He told me with a real look of sadness on his face, did Edward like Bella? I've know Edward his whole life and he had never actually cared about someone's feelings before._

"_I need to find her Edward," I told him as I tried to stop the tears from rolling down me cheeks. "What if something happened to her?" I croaked._

"_It's okay Alice, We'll find her." He told me as he pulled me into his arms._

"_We can't tell Emse about this so we have to find her before then." I said as I removed myself from his arms._

_As soon as I was out of his arms I heard his phone go off._

"_Hello?" He said into the phone. "It's okay Bella where are you?" He paused, "Okay hold on me and Alice will be there in a 15 minutes."_

"_Why didn't you let me talk to her?" I yelled at him, how could he not give me the phone!_

"_She's at The Coca Café." He told me as he walked away from me towards his car._

"_Hey!" I yelled over and over again until he finally turned around and by the time he did his car door was open so there was no point of asking anymore._

"_Never mind," I mumbled as I sat down in his car. We drove out of the parking lot and Edward didn't realize he left his precious Lauren there and I didn't bring it up until we were 2 minutes from The Coca Café._

"_Oh, Edward, you forgot Lauren back there, you told her you would be right back but you never went back to talk to her." I told him trying my best to pretend I cared, even though he knew I didn't._

"_Oh, I don't care Alice, if Bella need me I will put her before anyone," He said as he looked at me and I knew he didn't mean to say that out loud._

"_Do you like her little brother?" I asked._

"_No," He lied and I knew it was a lie because he always used a different tone when he lied. "Oh, and I'm not that much younger than you Alice."_

"_Yes you are, Little brother, yes you are." I told him giving him a smile._

"_No, Ali," He said._

"_You're still younger,"_

"_Ali, I'm only an hour younger than you," He told me, does he not realized that that means that he was younger._

"_You're still younger," I repeated with a smile. He sighed as he pulled into the Coca Café parking lot and Bella soon made her way to our car knowing it was us._

"_Bella, what happened?!" I demanded and then she sighed before she told me and Edward everything._

Bella's Point of View…

Once I explained everything to Alice and Edward I felt a lot better so Alice decided to invite everyone over for the night, I knew Edward wanted to invite Lauren but I also knew that Alice would never let him. He never said that he wanted to I guess he knew better to even ask especially after what happened today. So an hour or so later Alice, Edward, Me, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett were all up in my room talking about random things.

"Okay, so what do you guys want to do?" Rose asked us all after we finished talking about our classes this year.

"Oh, I know! We can play truth or dare!" Alice screamed and I knew she was so excited about this and there was no way to stop her now.

Oh boy…


	3. Chapter 3

**Kay...this is probably going to be the last chapter b/c i didnt get any reviews 4 th last chapters.**

"I'll go first!" Rose yelled. "Bella! Truth or dare?"

"Truth…?" I tried to say but it came out as a question but Rose still took it as a statement.

"What was your first kiss like?" Rose asked.

"When I was in 8th grade, I really liked this kid name Tony and apparently he liked me to because one night at a party when we were playing spin the bottle it landed on me and right after he kissed me he told me he had wanted to do that forever. Then the next day he found out he was moving and I spent all the time I could with him till he moved and then once he moved I never talked to him again." I told them the truth which was normally something I never did, the reason I think I did it was because I felt safe around them, I felt like I was home even though it was a different kind of home than what I was use to with my parents and me.

"Wow. Now you need to pick someone, Bella." Alice told me as I finished saying what I had told them.

"Okay, Alice truth or dare?" I asked her.

"Dare," She told me with a smile on her face.

"Umm," I paused trying to think about what would be a punishment for Alice. "I dare you to go up to your room and find your favorite shirt and bring it back here." She gave me a confused look but she got up and did what she was told anyway.

"What is you plan, Bella?" Emmett asked me with a huge smile on his face.

She came back into the room and handed me the shirt and I could tell she was so nervous about what I would do to it.

"Edward, go hide your sister's shirt anywhere in the house," I told him with a smile. He gladly left the room. Edward came back 4 minutes later without the shirt of his hands.

"Now, Alice you need to find your shirt in 4 minutes, which is the time it took Edward to hide it, and if you don't find it then Edward will just need to keep it from you for one week. Go!" I yelled.

"What!" She yelled as I stared at the clock.

"3 minutes, 48 seconds," I told her and just as I expected she ran right out of the room and left all of us sitting on my bed laughing. Once we stopped laughing are eyes locked on the clock above my desk. 3 minutes… 2 minutes… 1 minute…

"Time's up Alice!" We all yelled at the same time. Of course Alice pouted after not finding her shirt and Edward grabbed it and hid it.

"I hate you, guys," she mumbled as she sat back down with us in a circle on my bedroom floor.

"Okay, your turn, Alice," Jasper told her.

"Rose, truth or dare?" She asked with a wicked smile on her face.

"Dare," Rose said returning the smile right back to Alice, and then I knew something was definitely up.

"I dare you to call Lauren and tell her off." She told her as I heard Edward groan sitting right next to me. It made me a little mad that he was picking her side over mine but then after all she was his girlfriend and he had only known me for 2 days.

Of course Rose did as she was dared and the game went on for a little while and I learned a lot about my new friends. They were random things, sure but it made me feel like I was closer to them and that they liked me even thought I got a feeling Jasper, Rose, and Edward didn't. Emmett and Alice were different thought; they tried to make me feel welcomed no matter what the others did to make me feel otherwise.

"Okay, Bella truth or dare?" Rose asked me, when I wasn't inspecting it.

"Dare," I told her becoming sick of telling them about myself, I had to prove myself to them even if it meant doing whatever it was she was about to tell me.

She flashed me the same wicked smile she flashed Alice a little while ago and it made me feel sick. I felt the urge to run, run all the way back to Phoenix to hide away there, but I knew no matter what this dare was that it was what I had to do even if I didn't want to. Alice shot Rose a sharp glare but Rose pretended not to notice Alice's eyes staring right at her. And when the dare came out of Rose's mouth I felt a chill make its way down my back and I tried to resist the urge to shake my arms out as if to get what she had just said right off of me.

Rose had explained to me how I was going to break in to Laurens house, and how I wasn't going to get caught even though I knew that was the whole point of this. It really scared me to think I was getting roped into this. Alice kept telling me the whole way to Laurens house that I didn't have to do this, I tried to ignore her knowing that listening would do no good at all.

"Bella, Bella, please, you don't have to do this," Alice begged one last time as I opened the car door and headed to Laurens house. I made my way to the left side of the house, which was the opposite side Rose told me because I could see the television on in the front room on that side. It didn't really bother me as much as it should how much she wanted me to get caught.

I pulled myself up the side of the house using a rope that was conveniently there, and at this moment I thanked God that I took that rock climbing class and could at least know what I was doing, even if I wasn't doing it right.

As soon as I reached the top of the rope the light in the room next to me flickered on and then I realized the window was open, and I froze there.

**Revieww...and maybee i will conitnueee...:P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okayyy, so this is probably going to be the last chapter, because i didnt get many reviews for the last two chapters, but sence i did get 5 for the last chapter i desided to write th next chapter and see one more time if you guys want me to continue this or whattt...so review if you like it enough for me to keep it goinggggg!**

A minute or so after it when on it went off. Then I slid in the open window and realized I was in Lauren's room since it was filled with the color, Pink and it had Hollister and Abercrombie bags all over the place.

I heard the handle on the door giggle and I ran to the closet as quickly as I could without making too much noise. Surprisingly, I got there just as the door opened and I swung the closed door open and then shut behind me. I almost fell over when I leaned back into the closet expecting it to be a small one, like the one I had at the Cullen's house. I must have forgotten it was Lauren's closet and when I almost fell to the ground I realized there was no wall behind me.

"Lauren, are you sure you want to do this?" A guy in a soft voice asked her.

"Yes, Laurent, how many times do I need to tell you?" She asked and I made my way up to the door and I looked through the small whole that was on the door for some reason to see, Lauren in her room with a strange guy, who had a million piercings that just grossed me out. The guy, Laurent, paused and Lauren went over and kissed him on the lips. He paused for a second not sure what to do.

"Lauren," He said pushing her away, "you're going out with Cullen." He didn't ask, he knew and yet here he was.

"Awwww, forget about him, baby," She said as she kissed him again. This time he pulled away as soon as her lips touched his.

"I-I can't- sorry." He said as he made his way out the door. Lauren sat down on her bed and pulled out her phone. It was sickening I knew she was going to call Edward right after she just threw herself on another guy.

"Hey, baby," She said into her phone. "What's up?" She paused waiting for Edward to answer. "You're hanging out with her?!" She screamed loud enough for Alice and them to hear out in the car. I heard her hang up the phone quickly and run out of the room.

Once she was gone and I couldn't hear her anymore I pulled the closet door open and went to the window which, luckily, was still open. I grabbed the rope that was still there and made my way down the side of the house, being extra quite trying not to make her know I was here. Once my feet hit the ground I ran all the way to their car that was parked at the house next door.

"Um, Edward, can I talk to you alone, for a second?" I asked motioning for him to come out of the car. He did as I asked even though I was sure he was going to say no.

"Did you guys see a guy named Laurent come out of the house?" I asked, unsure if he would believe me.

"Yea, him and Lauren were doing a history project together." He told me as he shrugged.

"That's not all they were doing." I mumbled but somehow I had the feeling he heard me.

"What else were they doing, Bella?" He asked and I could tell from his face that he wasn't going to believe me even if I explained everything that happened to him.

"Never mind," I mumbled as I hopped into the car. Jasper and Alice were sitting in the front so that left me, Rose, Emmett, and Edward squished in the back. Greatttt.

The whole ride home was silent and I knew that Alice was going to bug me about it as soon as I got home Alice would bug me about it and of that I was scared to death.

As soon as the car came to a stop in the driveway, I threw open the car door and ran up to the front of the house just to open that door and run up the stairs to the third floor and went to my room. As soon as I got in there I shut the door and leaned my back on it. I slumped down to the ground slowly, as the tears streamed down my checks.

If my mom was here I would talk to her about what to do, she was after all my best friend. This was the first time I could never confide in her, and that broke my heart in pieces. After sitting there for a few minutes I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I listened harder hoping it wasn't Alice. The steps stopped right in front of my door and whoever it was knocked on the door softly.

"Go away." I said just loud enough and full of enough anger I needed to get them to leave, that is unless it was Alice. There were no more steps for the next 2 minutes until finally I heard them going away and heard a door shut.

_So it was Edward, but why would he come after me when this was his fault, if he would of just pushed me to listen to him, this never would of happen,_ I though. Then I realized how wrong I was. This was all Laurens fault, she just cheated on him and he didn't even know…yet.

I pushed myself off of the floor and opened the door and stared into the hallway, surprised to see Edward sitting right outside his bedroom door.

"Took you long enough," Edward said as he patted the ground next to him gesturing for me to go sit next to him. I hesitated at first but then I made my way to the spot. A sat with him in silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was comforting. I felt safe sitting next to him, so much safer than I had felt since my parents' death.

_I am not going to cry. I will not cry_. I told myself over and over again forcing the tear welled up in my eyes not to fall. After a few minutes I realized I didn't ask why he was sitting here.

"Edward?" I asked breaking the silence and once he looked at me I continued, "Why did you wait out here?"

"Well," He started, "I figured you would want someone to talk to and Alice said you would want some time alone, but I knew you wouldn't so I came up here and you told me to go away," He said flashing me a smile before continuing, "Then I figured I might as well try pretending to go back into my room and see if you finally decided to come talk to me. And you did which honestly I am surprised about. When I do that with everyone else I know it works, but I didn't think it would for you."

"Really, why wouldn't it work for me?" I asked confused.

"You're different than everyone else, Bella. I know I haven't known you wrong but I do know that you don't judge people, like everyone else."

"Really?"

"Really." He told me. As we both stared at the wall parallel from us. We didn't move for a few minutes just sitting there both thinking, or trying to not think in my case, but it wasn't working well.

"So do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"Talk about what? My parents?"

"If you want to, or whatever I don't care." He said with his eyes still on the wall. "But I know it will help, Bella. When my parents died, I didn't talk to anyone for a year."

"Your parents? But I thought that Emse and Carslie were your parents." I asked as I looked over at him and he looked right back at me before he spoke.

"Carslie and Emse are my parents in every way but biologically, Bella. My parents died when I was younger, but I think we should save that story for tomorrow, because you look like you're about to pass out on me there, Bella."

"Okay, Goodnight Edward." I said still not getting up.

"'Night," he said as he stood up and grabbed my hand to help me up knowing I wouldn't be able to get up by myself. I walked to my bedroom door and looked back at him.

"Edward?" I asked to see if he was paying attention to me as I moved into my room.

"Yeah?" He asked breaking his gaze away from the wall and onto me.

"Why does your girl friend hate me?" I asked truly curious. He sighed and then paused before answering my question.

"Lauren, isn't my girlfriend anymore Bella." And right as he finished saying that he opened his own door, gave me a smile, and shut it.

I sighed and jumped on my bed, not even bothering to remove my jeans, and fell asleep, hoping that tonight the nightmares wouldn't come.

**Hope you guys likeddd it!!!**

**Tara(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey guys sorry that this isn't an update..._**

**_but i just wanted to tell you all that i have a website now! Yay!_**

**_Okay im so excited, but i put the link up on mypage, so check it outtt!!!_**

**_xoxo,_**

**_Taraaaaaa!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Alrightt Guyyysss.

I've been having a few problems with this account so i have created a new one, but i have only put one story up so far.

Checkk it outttt, the name is XXTARAXX.

anddddd try to review the storiessss. i'd be very much thankful.

333taraaaaaaaa


End file.
